


suspense

by Emoeditor



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoeditor/pseuds/Emoeditor
Summary: its halloween so Chrollo and Feitan watch a scary movie with you :3
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Kudos: 18





	suspense

You just got back from a heist and Feitan calls out to you and says "Hey Y/N come on where watching a horror movie" to which you say "wait why a horror movie?" Feitan replied with "what are you scared??" "of course where watching a horror movie it's halloween" To which you replied "H-hey i'm not scared!" " I was just curious" To which Feitan replied with "yea rightttttttt" you ask "but where will we watch the horror movie there isn't a TV at the hideout-" To which Chrollo said "where driving to the hotel" to which you replied with "Danchou?? you actually wanna watch a horror movie?!" to which he replied with "yes of course I wanna watch a horror movie there interesting" Feitan replied with "wanna bet the movie where watching is prob based off of a novel he read?" Chrollo just gave him the finger and walked away to the car to which you said "hahah yea your prob right" Chrollo rolled his eyes and said "come on let's go!!" 

You guys get in the car and put on some music 

*Yung bratz by xxxtentacion plays* 

Chrollo rolls his eyes and says "why this song- I- its loud and-" 

You and Feitan rolled your eyes and just looked at him like he was crazy   
Feitan just looked at him and said " b r u h xxxtentacion is the best rapper out there I sware to god this dudes crazy" 

Chrollo then says "finally it's over i'm putting on something different" 

*space cadet by metroboomin plays* 

Feitan said "you know if your going to listen to this song you play the slowed version not the normal one." 

Chrollo then said "welp where here" "y/n go book a room" 

to which you replied "whattt?! Why me??? I hate doing that!" to which Chrollo said "too bad" 

you flipped him off and then walked to the check in Feitan followed you just incase you where being stalked or something. Chrollo parked the car and met you guys at the room number that you text him. You guys turned on a horror movie and started watching it and to you and Feitans surprise he had never heard of it. 

*timeskip to 30 mins* 

*jumpscare* 

"AAAAAA" to which Feitan jumped on you and said "moMmYYYYYYYY" he had the expression on his face that said he was scared but also being a big baby.   
you looked at him like he was stupid but then you and Chrollo burst into laughter and Chrollo said "NANI THE FUCK-" "HAHAHAHAHHA" "MOMMY?!? Y/N ISN'T YOUR MOM AHAHAHAHAHAH" To which you said "anyways Feitan didn't you kill your mom??" He looked hella embarassed and hopped off of you. Then he said "yea I k-killed her duh" 

*timeskip to the movie over* 

ok so i'm really sorry this was cringy ik ik Feitan wouldn't act like that *well idk maybeee* But it was just a suggestion ^^


End file.
